Chi-Chi
Chi-Chi (チチ) is the Ox-Demon Princess. She is the daughter of the Ox-King who later marries Goku and becomes the loving mother of Gohan and later Goten (whom she is now currently pregnant with). She was first introduced as an insecure, shy, and fearful girl, but later, as she gets older, develops a very tsundere, tomboyish, tough and fierce personality, which sometimes causes her to have anger outbursts seen several times throughout the series. Despite this, she has shown her love for Goku (and her sons) many times throughout the series. Personality One of Chi-Chi's defining traits is her rage. She can be angered to the point of castrating, attacking or even setting off an abnormal dark vibe that Gohan has been shown to sense. She typically makes threats that revolve around what she will do should someone repeat an action she did not like or do something that she is not in favor of. Her favored threat against men seems to be castrating them in their sleep with a rusty carving knife, as she threatened to do to Krillin on at least one occasion. This gives a clear idea that Chi-Chi is mentally unstable (Some speculate that it is Goku's fault, she became so naggy). Since becoming a wife and later mother, much of Chi-Chi's attention has been devoted to Goku and Gohan. As far as Gohan is concerned, Chi-Chi has taken precautions since his early childhood to ensure that he becomes a scholar such as making him study various subjects and also having him to read books sometimes repeatedly. She has also barred him from participating in the Z-Fighters' conflicts such as forbidding him initially from being able to travel to Namek to resurrect Piccolo and from fighting either the androids or Cell. She later calmly admits that her reasoning stems from wanting a safe and normal life for Gohan, as opposed to Goku's unorthodox, dangerous and life-threatening, and otherwise endlessly battle-dominated lifestyle, wanting Gohan to be a productive member of society as opposed to living apart from it. Despite this, she is well-aware that he overpowers her in strength and has yielded much of her decisions when he shows a lack of submissiveness to her wishes. However, in spite of this, she still worries greatly for him, showing her protective nature is an attempt to ensure he is not harmed, a demonstration of her well-meaning demands. Despite her sometimes tumultuous marriage to Goku, Chi-Chi is very close to her husband, displaying her pride in how she managed to land "the strongest man on the planet." Chi-Chi loves her husband very much, and often takes pleasure in not only his Saiyan-enhanced sexual stamina, but being able to provide for him as well. One such instance was how she coped with Goku's heart condition by taking joy in cooking for him in preparation for his eventual recovery, showing her confidence in his ability to survive almost anything, as well as her ability to withstand the monumental amounts of stress her family is regularly faced with. Chi-Chi's caring and maternal personality is seen in her desire to become pregnant a second time, asking Goku in the attempt, and her pride in her pregnancy, which Goku (after initial surprise) also found pleasure and pride in. Chi-Chi enjoys the domestic aspects of being a mother, often rewarding her family for their hard work in both their training and studies in Gohan's case. Chi-Chi is undoubtedly obsessive, temperamental, and easily provoked (much like a female Saiyan), but in all, she is the fittest match for Goku in that she is simple-minded, goal oriented, and driven in her own right, able to rival her husband in sheer force of will and determination despite being definitively outclassed physically by her Saiyan lover. She is also very horny. Biography Chi-Chi married Goku and became pregnant with Gohan during the early part of their marriage, Goku believing that she was hiding cina buns in her shirt during the pregnancy. She later birthed Gohan.Looks Like the Z-Fighters Are Blasting Off Again! Goku and Gohan went to Kame House where Goku's brother Raditz kidnapped Gohan, who was later taken by Piccolo to begin training for the then-upcoming arrival of the Saiyans to Earth. Krillin was tasked with explaining to her all of this, which had happened out of her presence, him hypothetically asking her at her home what she would do when discovering it. Chi-Chi stated her intent to castrate the messenger in his sleep with a rusty carving knife, laughing with Krillin afterward and asking him if he wanted to stay over. Once he accepted, Krillin spent the night over. Chi-Chi tried to act while calling his name, though Krillin was fortunately able to get away. Chi-Chi went to Kame House in search of him, questioning where he was as she raced towards the island. as she dismisses him wanting to go to Namek.]] Chi-Chi visited her husband and son while they recovered following the battle against Vegeta. After Bulma came back to the hospital with Mr. Popo and expressed that they would be able to journey to Namek to revive the Z-Fighters that had been murdered during the fight with the Saiyans, Chi-Chi turned to Gohan and voiced her happiness that she knew he was not going anywhere. Gohan stated he would be going to Namek with them, but she reiterated that he would not be going and cut him off in stressing that she was his mother and that she was entitled to him listening to her and doing whatever she said. She mentioned her pregnancy with him and Goku's ignorance to their child before swearing that Gohan would recover and then be sent back to his advanced trigonometry classes, ending that was the last she wanted to hear about it before being yelled at in return to Gohan. She then suggested that he would be better of going to Namek and left the room, after being utterly defeated. To prepare him for the trip, Chi-Chi cut Gohan's hair and packed many things for him. Chi-Chi and Gohan arrived at Kame House after Bulma and her father Dr. Briefs completed their work on the ship. As her son joined Krillin and Bulma in entering the ship, she instructed him not to make friends with any "questionable strangers". Dende made the wish for everyone on Namek to return to Earth apart from Goku and Freeza, Chi-Chi after this learning that her son was back on Earth and rushing towards him while questioning where her "baby" was. During the period between the Namekians beginning to reside on Earth and Porunga being summoned, Chi-Chi tried to get Gohan to read Huckleberry Finn for the second time, as he noted, but now with the "n-word" taken out.Freeza: The Final Cut Chi-Chi attended Turtle's birthday party, calling him "like a member of the family". She later overheard the rumor that she was forcing Gohan to pound her tuna (forcing him to have sex in her vagina) and arrived at Kame House to learn who it was../There's_Something_About_Maron Goku returned to Earth around this time, being told by Future Trunks that he would die before the arrival of the androids in three years. Chi-Chi was informed by her husband of this and requested to have Gohan be trained as well, which Chi-Chi refused along with his question for him to give him food. Chi-Chi was knocked into a tree by Goku unintentionally when he asked her to "be a pal" and gave her a light tap that sent her into a tree. Unbeknownst to Chi-Chi, Goku trained for the androids over the three years with Gohan and Piccolo, making the claim each time that they were going on a field trip or something else educational. When the day came for the androids to arrive, Chi-Chi packed the group lunch and told them to be safe, though Goku revealed to her that they were going to fight androids, which Chi-Chi questioned in confusion and he told her not to tell herself until realizing that he had just told her. As Goku, Piccolo and Gohan flew off, Chi-Chi screamed.The Island of Dr. Gero Goku's battle against the androids caused his heart disease to come into effect, Yamcha taking him away from the battlefield and returning him home. Chi-Chi was given company by him, asking him how Goku was doing in there. She enjoyed having him around given his recent prolonged absences from the house, despite his constant expressing of pain and agony.Blood, Sweat, and Gears Chi-Chi was downstairs at Kame House when she felt a rumbling at the top of the house, assuming it was the androids. She went upstairs ready to confront the group, but when she did not see her husband, assumed they had already taken him. She then looked outside and noticed a wave formation, which Master Roshi believed either meant Goku was awake or Moses had brought the Jews. She jumped at the window in the bedroom to greet her husband outside and hugged him. She asked him if he was alright and he confirmed that he was, throwing her into the sky despite her attempt at telling him to wait and causing her to ascend into space, where she caught fire. Getting back to Earth through some method, she learned of her husband's intent to continue training to make up for the lost time he had spent recovering and his plan to bring Gohan along with him to fight the androids. Chi-Chi made several sounds indicating her distaste with his planned actions, but she warmed up to the idea under one condition, which she revealed to Goku was her wishes to have another child. Goku then teleported away and Master Roshi asked if that was a "yes", with Chi-Chi responding with a smile that it "wasn't a no."Hyperbolic Plot Device The androids actually arrived shortly after this, though Piccolo went to combat them on a separate island. When Bulma called the house, Chi-Chi brought the phone to the Z-Fighters present, Krillin being the one to answer. Bulma had constructed a remote to turn the androids off. Chi-Chi suggested to the group that one of the Z-Fighters, who were capable of speeding through the sky at great heights, go and meet Bulma halfway. Krillin complimented her as the woman who "lived in Goku's house", which Chi-Chi said was what she did. After Ten left, Chi-Chi asked Master Roshi if he intended to help and when he confirmed he would not, she asked if it was because he was old. She then asked where Yamcha was.Family Reunion Ten went off to combat Cell by himself, using his Shin Kikoho, which made a direct threat to his life as noted by Chaozu who was somewhat irritated by Yamcha dancing around mentioning his death and stated that he too as well as Master Roshi, who stood with them outside, had all done it before. Inserting herself into the conversation from a window, Chi-Chi mentioned that she had not.Advanced Geometry She left Kame House and went to Capsule Corporation with the others, who confronted her about her reluctance to have Gohan involved in the battle against Cell, Chi-Chi noting that she had landed the strongest man on the planet and threatening Vegeta after he interjected to question Goku's strength. She explained to the group that she would rather have her son be able to make a living that did not revolve around prize money or welfare though acknowledged she could not stop him but making a point to warn the group that they would not be saved from her wrath in the event of her son being either harmed or killed when they could have done something to stop it.Tiles and Tribulations When Goku and Gohan return from their training, Chi-Chi initially shows fury at Goku spending a year (technically it was only 10.5 months since they still had 3 more hours to use the room) training Gohan in the Time Chamber, but decides that Goku can make it up to her. After making Krillin take Gohan with him out of the house, she determinedly tells Gohan that Cell "said one week, and I'm using it." At which point, she starts having aggressive sex with Goku that night. Over the next three days, Goku becomes exhausted as Chi-Chi continues to have repeated sex (with no condoms apparently) with him, even demanding that Goku break his old record of nine times a day, by saying "Go for ten!" Finally, Goku tells her that he can't go any more, claiming that his balls are drained dry from Chi-Chi and him banging too frequently , then sheepishly tells her that he needs to find Dragon Balls again. A much more happy Chi-Chi approves, telling Goku that she took a test and found out that she's pregnant, with Goku asking in disbelief at how that's possible. With the Cell Games having arrived, Chi-Chi approached Goku and delinked that she wanted to come along with him, noting his prior death but saying that she did not want the same to happen to their son. With Goku failing to defend his position, Chi-Chi said that he was good at leaving and after he teleported away, she expressed disapproval of her father's comment that they would be lucky if Goku and Cell killed each other.Opening Serumonies* Films Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan Chi-Chi and Goku attended the wedding of Yajirobe and Korin, Chi-Chi having beforehand scheduled a college meeting for Gohan due to her knowing how difficult it was to get Goku into a suit. The two left before the reception and Chi-Chi explained her rationale for the two events being on the same day, the two then speaking with the admission team and Chi-Chi being worried by her husband's mentioning of his Saiyan heritage, though she supported the admission when one of the administrators said that a minority background could help get Gohan enrolled. Chi-Chi claimed that her mother was Jewish after Goku started talking to King Kai and when he teleported to go see King Kai, causing the administrator to wonder if Goku was a magician, Chi-Chi claimed that he was and said her husband's next trick would be getting them to enroll their son, Chi-Chi expressing her frustration when the administrator retorted the difficulty he would have in doing that.DragonBall Z Abridged Movie: Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan When Goku and Gohan return home after defeating Broly, Chi-Chi furiously orders Gohan to his room, then tells Goku that Gohan did get accepted into college, but only after her father made a sizeable donation. After Goku is not upset when Chi-Chi calls him out as coming "from a race of idiots", she finally tells him that she wants a divorce, with Goku misinterpreting her words as foods. Attack *'Housewife Style! Kick of A Thousand Menstral Cycles!': A flying kick attack. Used to defeat a couple of Lord Slug's soldiers. Appearances *'Note 1:' Has no speaking lines in episodes 10 (part 1), 42, and 43. *'Note 2:' While she does not appear in episode 32, she can be heard off-screen. *'Note 3': Only has a voice over role in Plans to Eradicate Christmas. Trivia *Gohan has a repressed hatred of Chi-Chi due to her domineering personality; in his dream where Cell killed her, the first thing he said was "Oh, thank God!". *During his fight against Raditz, Goku expressed to him that he would be punished by her if Gohan died during the fight. *Krillin greatly fears Chi-Chi, believing she would deliver on her threat to castrate him in his sleep while spending the night at her home and also believed she would harm him if her son Gohan got hurt on Namek or did not do his homework while on the trip. Krillin also does not respect her, finding her to be a total bitch. *Goku confirms that Chi-Chi is Asian, which can also be seen from her Chinese style of dress. *Chi-Chi's most subtle trait is her major sex drive (Which Ox-King remarks she inherited from her mother); she is very horny and her libido became more apparent and obvious later on in the series after just hitting the early age of 30. In the 55th episode she's even been depicted having sex with Goku. *It's rumored that Annin was Ox-King's wife and hence forth Chi-Chi's Mother due to their extremely similar physical appearances. *It's implied that Fortuneteller Baba may share a blood relationship with Chi-Chi's family. Ox-King calls her "mother" in an episode of Dragon Ball Z. However it may have also been a honorary title as in Japan it is considered respectable to refer to your elders as 'grandfather' or 'grandmother' regardless of whether they are related to you or not. Exactly how the two are related is questionable, however, her reaction when she believes Ox-King has been killed during the flaming castle dilemma in Dragon Ball may support this. **Other reasons would be her having Goku alive for a day, which she also did for Grandpa Gohan. However, this could be done on account that they wanted to return to Earth. Also, Pan lives to be over one-hundred, appearing to out live both Trunks and Bra who have more Saiyan-blood than she does, which could be from Baba and Roshi's immortality (as Baba even reveals in a FUNimation dub episode of Dragon Ball that their mother is still alive at that time, yelling at Roshi for missing her birthday). Though this family relationship is never fully explained. *Chi-Chi stated that her mother was Jewish, which makes her 1/2 Jewish, while Gohan, Tousa, and Goten are 1/4 Jewish. *Chi-Chi has been implied to perform oral sex on Goku for good behaviour during Christmas, as shown in the Christmas Tree of Might movie, as Goku mentions two times of Chi-Chi doing "that thing with her mouth" and in the credits he was said to receive a "something else" (a blowjob), whereas Chi-Chi got some mouthwash (likely to wash out the smell of Goku's genitals from her mouth). *Android 18 thinks that she has a bad fashion sense, calling the clothing in her closet "junk" and the two are the same size. *Chi-Chi has apparently engaged with Goku in BDSM, as described on MasakoX's channel's video GoQ&A volume 2 as he broke Chi-Chi's favorite vase and the latter saying he was a bad boy and needed to be punished. She apparently "started whipping (Goku), stripping him naked and ended off in a cool sweat on the bed". (Goku remained nevertheless very confused thinking it was a game and that he won). Though by the events of Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan, Goku understands what BDSM is, as when asked by Gohan "What does sadism mean?" which Goku replies, "Ask your mother." *Chi-Chi is mentioned in more episodes than she appears in Season 2. *Chi-Chi is the second female to be called a "bitch" by Krillin, the first being Bulma. *Chi-Chi is the second character to make reference to the week between Cell's announcement of the Cell Games and the tournament itself, the first being Master Roshi. Both instances involved sexual intercourse, whether it was watching it as in the case of Master Roshi or engaging in it one final time as Chi-Chi did it with Goku. *Chi-Chi is one of eight characters heard engaging in sexual intercourse in the series. The others are Goku (her sex partner), Bulma, Vegeta, Future Gohan, Future Bulma, Krillin and Android 18. References Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters on Welfare Category:Tomboys Category:Dicks Category:Universe 7 Residents Category:Mothers Category:Pricks Category:Weirdos Category:Farmers Category:The Society Category:Underdogs Category:Weaklings Category:Annoying characters Category:Hated character Category:Goddesses